My Girlfriend Is A Model
by neill15
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, the fight against the dragons and the fight against future Rogue. Jenny Relight and Hibiki were in a relationship until Jenny saw Hibiki, flirting and kissing another girl. Jenny ran away from the scene and bumped into a pink
1. My Mistake & Our Faithful Encounter

Natsu and Jenny - OOC (Out Of Character)

Normal POV.

It was a lovely day in Crocus; the sun was up high in the sky, the warm summer breeze felt pleasant yet comforting and twittering birds sang cheerful melodies on the trees. Meanwhile we come across a blonde haired mage who was cheerfully walking down the pathway of the town. She was wearing a black dress with long black sleeves, black and white shoes, black mid-thigh socks and her hair fixed back into a ponytail. The black dress she was wearing hugged her curvaceous body, in the meantime she got all the attention of everyone around her, but it was mainly men who were staring. The men around the surrounding area, stood still and admired the blonde's elegant body while she walks past them. It seemed she didn't mind them looking and just ignored their stares, it looked like a dad-to-day routine for her, getting all the attention from the men.

Jenny POV.

"Why do they always stare at me like that?"I thought at myself while sighed in frustration from the glare that the towns people gave me.

I decided to quicken my pace, trying to out run the stares that everyone gave me. I managed to get into a part of town that wasn't busy as the centre of town. I looked around seeing a few people who were planning their day ahead. As I was approaching the cafe where Hibiki told me to meet him at. I glanced at the cafe admiring the simple decorations on the building. The cafe that stood before me was very straightforward with a few tables located outside the cafe, it had two medium size windows that showed the interior of the store.

As I headed towards the entrance of the cafe I saw a glimpse of dark blonde at the corner of my eye. At the sight of dark blonde hair got my attention, I made my way over to the spot were I located the figure. I looked inside the cafe, only to see my handsome boyfriend seating paitently at a table. It made me grateful at the view of my boyfriend coming so early just for me.

Out of nowhere a girlies figure approached my Hibiki while he stood up from his seat and greeted the girl. I examined the mysterious girl who had brown eyes, dark blonde hair like Hibiki's and a beauty figure which suited her appearance quite well . All of a sudden Hibiki approached the the mysterious girl and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, while leaving a blushing girl standing there shocked of what he just done. After the girl process everything that just happened, she was guide by Hibiki on to the seat which was the opposite seat from Hibiki.

I was standing there infront of the cafe astonished of what just happened. Seeing my boyfriend flirting with the blonde haired girl broke my heart into millions of little pieces and then put into a small pile and was then burnt which left me with a pile of grey ash. As I kept looking through the window I saw Hibiki making the same moves that he did to me and now he's performing it to another girl. They looked into at each others eyes, I could see the temptation in their eyes that they wanted to kiss each other so badly. As the two looked into each other eyes they began to inch closer and closer together until they shared a passionate kiss in the perspective of Jenny's view.

I burst into tears, while my hands covered my mouth, trying to not get any attention around me.

How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me? Why? Why? I thought over and over again until I was brought back.

After a while of sobbing and crying I finally realised what I should do.

Eventually the two pulled away from each other, panting for air. The dark haired girl was now blushing and Hibiki just smiled at her. Out of nowhere you can just hear a SMACK that echoed through room, spreading every inch of the store.

Hibiki POV.

I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek. I placed my hand over my cheek while rubbing it, trying to get rid of the pain. A while past and the pain wore off, I looked up to see who smacked me and right there before my eyes was my girlfriend, Jenny.

I remember that I had a date with my girlfriend, Jenny, at the same time with my other date in the same location.

I'm fucking screwed! How am I going to explain? I hope she forgives me? I thought trying to figure out what I'm going to tell her.

"Jenny I can explain"I stood up from my seat while attempting to calm my girlfriend down. I reached towards her with my right hand, until she slapped my hand away, leaving another red mark.

"Don't Touch Me!"She shouted, giving me an pissed of look. I could see the amount of rage and saddens in her eyes. If glared could kill someone, then I would be dead by now.

"Where Through, Hibiki!"She screamed at me, leaving me shocked of her outburst.

She turned around away from me and headed towards the exit of the cafe exit. She opened the door before turning around telling something that left me stunned.

"By the way Hibiki, I'm leaving the guild" She said, she placed her hand over the Blue Pegasus guild mark and used her magic to set rid of it, the guild Mark slowly disappeared leaving pearly with skin. After she erased her guild mark, she rushed out of the cafe. I saw her run across the window with tears spilling out of her eyes. She was running so fast that she didn't care caring what she was going to bumped into.

Normal POV.

Meanwhile we find a familiar pink haired mage walking around Crocus, inhaling fresh air in and exhaling it. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, he had all white shoes, black skinny jeans with small little tear on the knees, black beanie with a black pow ball at the top, his usually white scarf that Igneel gave him and black long sleeve shirt which wrapped his muscular body, showing little crease of his abs and his tone chest.

Nastu POV.

"Oi Happy, I'm going out for a walk, I'll be back later" I yelled whiles walking out of the hotel that my guild was staying.

"Aye" Was all I heard from my blue furred companion, after I went out the door.

I got the spare keys that was for our hotel and lock the door.

As I walked down the path towards town I notice that It was nice summers day, the sun was up, shining it's comforting heat down on us, the summer breeze tickled my nostrils from the sweetness of the blooming flowers in the surrounding area, the trees sway back and forth from the strong gust while the birds chirp there melodic twits.

During the time, I was cherishing the surroundings to much that I didn't notice that I already arrived in town. I looked around the town only to see a huge amount of people, thats when I decide to stroll to the park where it was a peaceful and quite.

As I arrived inside the park there were only a few people around, mostly couples; who were holding hands, kissing each other, hugging each other blah blah.

"Why can't I get a girlfriend?"I sighed, questioning myself leaving me frustrated of why I don't have a girl in my life.

I've always like Lucy since the very beginning, I've given her many hints that I like her; like when I sleep in her bed when she's cold, comfort her when she's sad, make her smile and laugh... but she just see's me as just another precious friend. Why do I have to be stuck in the friend zone? I shrugged the thought and continue walking around the park.

As I was walking around the park, I found a sakura tree which was located at the middle of the park. It looked so enchanted and magical when the sunlight, highlights the petals making every petal more vibrant and bright. I stayed at that spot for a couple of minutes, inhaling the sweet smells of the flowers around me while my eyes were close.

All of a sudden I was stop from my relaxation by the noise of a girl crying and sobbing. As a true man I have to find the girl who was crying and try to comfort her. With my hearing of a dragon I managed to find the girl who was crying in no time.

At the very sight of her made my heart skip a beat, she was gorgeous; she had beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes and curvaceous body that suit her attire which consisted on a black dress that ended to her thigh, black mid thigh shocks and black/white shoes. I just stood there speechless of how beautiful she was. Seeing the mysterious girl, crying infront of me made me frown.

I cautiously walked towards her, trying not to startle of my presences.

Jenny POV.

I manage to find a quite place in Crocus were I can cry and sob. I was sitting down at a park bench, trying to process everything that just happened.

As the memories of Hibiki ran through my mind, I burst into tears until a man spoke to me.

"Are you alright miss?"he said, a hint of concern can be heard when he spoke.

"I'm alright, thanks for the concern"I gave him a sad smile. Although I lied about being 'fine'.

"Are you sure, you don't look fine?"He said trying to get the honesty answer from me.

"Can you please, leave me alone"I was irritated that he won't leave me alone, I just wanted to be alone.

"I can't just leave a beautiful girl like you to cry here all alone"He said giving me a smile. I blush, after a couple of minutes I manage to clear my vision so I could get a good perspective of him.

I blush at the sight of the man infront of me. He was handsome, maybe better looking than Hibiki; he was wearing all white shoes, skinny black teared jeans, a black beanie, white scaly scarf and a black long sleeve shirt that showed his muscular chest and hard abs. He had black onyx eyes and pink coloured hair. after examining him I blushed into bright red, just then I realised that I wasn't crying anymore. He then extends his arm at me and said...

Natsu POV.

"Hi my name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a Fairytail wizard"I said giving her my toothy grin while extending me arm so she can shake it.

Thank Mavis she stop, I don't like seeing beautiful girls cry. It just breaks my heart seeing them cry I thought.

"I-I'm J-Jeny Realight, I'm a model for sorcerer weekly"She stuttered while reaching for my hand and shaking it. I chuckled for her nervousness.

He's hands are so warm I though surprise of how warm his was.

After we shook each others hands and introduce each other, I just remember something about her.

"Hey Jenny, are you from Blue Pegasus?"She just looked down at the floor, fiddling with her fingers.

"Not anymore, I Left the guild just a few hours ago"She said quietly.

"Why?"I asked, confused of why she would leave the guild.

Maybe four musketeers were flirting with her to much or maybe their prevented I thought.

"..."She responded with silence.

"Its okay if don't want to talk about i-"I said but was interrupted by Jenny.

"It's okay Natsu, I'll tell you"she demanded.

I took her over a nearby bench where it was more suitable to talk.

she took a deep breath and she began explaining why she was crying and why she left the guild. After hearing what she had to say, I became furious of how Hibiki can treat his girlfriend like this. I glanced over at Jenny, seeing that she was In the verge of tears. I stood up from my seat and hugged her in a warm embrace, I could hear the soft sobs that she was giving out on my chest. I used my left hand to go around her waist pulling her closer to me while my right hand was on her head slowly patting it.

"Shhhhh Just let it all out Jenny, Its okay I'm here for you"I moved my head towards her ear and whispered it. she gave me a nod of approval.

We stayed like that for around five minutes, when Jenny pulled away from me giving me a genuine smile.

He's so warm, I feel so comfortable, so peaceful, so safe. I love this feeling, I never what to let go I thought snuggling my head crosser into his chest while wrapping my arms around him.

"Thanks Natsu"She said. the next thing she did shocked me and her, she kissed me on the cheek. I blush of what she did, I placed my hand over where she kissed me while she giggled.

Jenny POV.

"Thanks Natsu"I said leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek for comforting me. I giggled at the sight of Natsu placing a hand where I kissed him.

He then shoot up when he had an idea in his head.

"Hey Jenny, Why don't we spend more time with each other?"He said waiting for my response. I had a massive blush on my face of his simple request.

"Y-y-you mean a DATE"I stuttered with a blush still visible on my face.

"Yeah...If don't want to then-"He said but Interrupted him, again.

"I'd love to go on date with you Natsu"I said giving him a smile of agreement.

"Plus it can get your mind of HIM"He mumble the last bit.

"Yeah, you right Natsu"I said smiling at him. He grabbed my hand and sprinted down the pathway while dragging me along with him. I blush as my hand made contact with his, I hesitated at first but I gladly held it back, during the time a smile creeped onto my face and stayed on for the rest of the night.

I made a great choice of going with Natsu. His such a sweet, warm and caring guy, he's more enjoyable to be around than Hibiki. I feel more comfortable when I'm around him I thought.

Natsu POV.

Through out the time me and Jenny were walking around town, in the look out for a decent restaurant. We both wanted a simple, mid-range restaurant.

We came across a restaurant that specialised in cooking chicken. I looked over to her, wondering if she liked the restaurant or not, she looked at me and nodded in agreement.

We approach the entrance of the diner, only to be presented by a smart looking waiter who greeting and lead us to our table. We followed the waiter who presented as our table; It was a table for two, it had two black cushioned seats located at each end of the table with a circular table.

I walked over to Jenny and I pulled the seat for her.

"Thanks Natsu"she smiled and sat down on the chair while she studied the menu.

"No problem Jenny"I scratched the back of my head, giving her a smile. I made my way over to my seat and sat down while looking over the menu that the waiter gave us.

Upon looking through the menu It had many options from whole chicken, grilled chicken, friend chicken and roasted chicken. It also had a range of side dishes from chips, rice, mash potatoes, peas and corn on a cob.

After minutes of looking at the menu, I finally decide what to order. I glanced over the menu to see if Jenny already picked something but the look on her face said that she couldn't choose. I chuckled and I put the menu on the table, focusing on Jenny.

Jenny POV.

"Whats so funny Natsu?"I blinked and Blinked again, confused of why her was laughing.

"Your face, it looks so cute"I blushed. I got the menu and covered my face so I can hide my blush from Natsu. He just sat there laughing harder until his laughing calmed down.

"Hey Jenny do you know what to order?"He said, changing his tone into a serious.

"N-n-no"I stuttered while he just grinned at. I sat their thinking why he was grinning at me.

"Why don't we order the whole chicken, so we can share it?"He said. He pointed on the menu where it was placed.

"Why don't we have the whole chicken with lots of chips"I said giving him a smile while he nodded at my statement. I giggled at him due to him drooling as he imagined the food in his mind.

All of a sudden our waiter came back asking us what we were going to order. We gave him our orders while he wrote them on a piece of paper he was holding. After writing our order, he told us that the food would be done in 5-10 minutes.

During the time we waited for our food to be cooked, me and Natsu got to know each other from favourite colour, favourite food, our past experience and future plans. Natsu talked all about his adventures, his guild, his friends and his foster father, Igneel. In some parts of our conversation he made me laugh so hard that tears came running down my face from amusement and in some stories he told, made me cry from the things he had to face on his own like, when his real parents abandoned him and his foster father Igneel abandoned him as well. On the other hand, Natsu was determined to find his foster father, Igneel. He knew that his foster father was out there, somewhere.

After hearing the things about him, I told him things about me. I told him how I became a model, how I joined Blue Pegasus and what my magic was.

Natsu POV.

Shortly, the waiter came back with the grilled chicken that we both ordered. He placed the chicken and the chips at the middle and gave us two plates. I decide that I should let Jenny have the first slice.

"Hey Jenny, why don't you have the first slice?"I said picking the chicken up with the knife and fork and gently placed it on her plate.

"T-thanks"She smiled which I gladly returned.

I cut a piece of chicken for myself and placed it on my plate while I proceed to take a handful of the chips.

As I took my first bite of the chick, I noticed that it was tender while noticing that the chips was nicely and evenly cooked. She laughed at me while I stuff my face with the chicken and chips. It seemed that she didn't mind me eating like this. wired?

After we finished eating, I payed for the food and we hided out. I looked outside, only to be greeted by darkness. I walked out the restaurant with Jenny, walking down the pathway.

Jenny POV.

As we walked down the pathway down the town, I realised that I can't go back to Blue Pegasus because I'm not a member anymore.

What am I going to do! Where am I going to sleep! I don't have any clothes with me! Should I ask Natsu for help? I Think I should ask him! I thought, having a mental battle of what will happen.

"Jenny, are you right?"He said in concern, making me forget about what I was thinking about. We stopped walking and he looked at me, I could see in his eyes that he's worried.

"Y-yeah"I stuttered nervously. It seemed that he was displeased of my answer, giving his puppy eyes look I couldn't resist so I told him.

"Natsu, can I ask you for a favour?"I was nervous, I fuddled with my fingers and looked down at the hard floor. All of sudden I felt a like my head was moving up, as my head was left up, I was meet by two pairs of dark onyx eyes and a toothy grin.

"Ask away"He said. I took a deep breath and began to speak of my situation.

"You know I left Blue Pegasus"I said.

"Yeah, what about it?"He said.

"I actually don't have a place to stay. so..."At this point I was blushing.

"so... you wanted to stay with me?"He said, after a few seconds he smiled again.

"Sure, anything for you"He said making me blush even harder.

"But..."He said while scratching the back of his head.

"But what?"I was curious of why he paused.

"Umm...I've only got one bed"He said nervously. I looked at him and I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"T-t-that's O-o-okay"I said nervously. I've never slept in a guys bed before, not even in Hibiki's. He was taken back of my response and smiled back, nodding his at my answer.

"Okay then, lets go to my hotel and tomorrow we can head home to Magnolia"He said happily, he reached out his hand for mine and I gladly accepted it. So warm

Hotel.

Jenny POV.

We walked down the pathway towards Fairytail's hotel. We walked in silence, trying not to wake up the people of Crocus. We finally arrived infront of the hotel.

"Shhhh, we need to be really quite"He whispered while he slowly unlocked the door, making sure not to reveal his presents to his guild members. He held me hand tightly, leading me to his room.

We arrived infront of his room, he opened it slowly, all sudden it made the door made a shriek. We heard some toss and turn from the other rooms which made my heart quicken. What if we get caught! There going to kill me and Natsu I shivered of the thought until Natsu pulled me inside his room and closed the door.

"Make youself at home"He smiled and I returned it.

"O-o-okay"I stuttered from the amount of pressure I was in while my face heated up. I'm inside a boys room! It smells so good though! No! bad Jenny! BAD!

I made my way over to the bed and sat down. I couldn't believe that it's so soft and it smelt like Natsu, I stopped and looked around and notice that the room was very tidy. I would excepted that the room would have been very messy, thankfully it isn't messy.

I looked around the room and notice that the room had a king size bed with black and white covers, it had two white drawers with two lamps on top, a big fluffy rug at bottom of the bed and hard wood floor. Natsu walked over to his closet and took out skinny black joggers and a black t-shirt which was sleeveless with a ball of fire in the middle.

"I know that you didn't bring any clothes with you so...Here, You can wear this for tonight"He placed the black t-shirt on my lap and he petted my head and walked over to the other side of the bed and landed down making the whole be shake.

"Thank you"I said, I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You can use the bathroom first"he pointed to the right hand corner of the room where it was located.

"Okay"I made my way over to the toilet that turned the lights on automatically. I started getting undress and placed them in a basket, I walked over to the sink and wash my face where all the my make up came off. After cleaning my face and brushing my teeth, I wore Natsu sleeveless t-shirt, It was massive! It went all the way to my thigh. What do you expect Jenny! God your dumb! I'm not dumb and shut up! I had another battle with my mind.

I eventually got out of the bathroom only to see Natsu looking at the ceiling. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice me walk up to him.

"Natsu, you can use the toilet now"I said whiles I shook his shoulder to get rid of his trance. He finally came back, he shook his back and front to regain conscience.

"Ohhh Oka-"He didn't finish his sentence when his eyes looked up and down and examining my body. I soon realised what he was doing and my face started to heat up.

"Stop looking at me like that"I said nervously while looking away from him. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom with saying a word, until he turned around.

"Sorry for staring, y-your just so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off you"I looked at him with disbelief. No one complimented like this before. Hibiki did, but it was probably a lie.

"T-thanks"I said nervously while he smiled and went inside the toilet.

I got under the cover and pulled it up, I moved over to the right side of the bed waiting for Natsu to come back. After 5 minutes Natsu came back wearing his skinny joggers with his boxers and shirtless WAIT! WHAT! SHIRTLESS! OMG!

I looked at him from head to toe. He had a V shape, six pack and his firm chest. In some parts of his body there were scars which made him even sexier.

"N-n-n-natsu"I was shocked of his sudden appearance while he just chuckled at me.

"Like what you see"He said pointing to his abs and chest, I just laid there blushing while steam came out of my ears.

He laughed even harder, after he finish laughing he went over to the left side of the bed and got under the covers, he turned the lights off.

Minutes past and the only you can hear are the soft snores that Natsu gave out, he shifted trying finding the most comfortable position, he moved around and around the bed getting closer and closer to me. Until his body was infront of me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards him. My face meet his chest and my hands meet his abs, my hand moved around his abs/torso feeling every inch of his body and I loved it. I began to feel comfortable due to the comfortable warmth that Natsu was emitting, so I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled my face into his chest.

"Goodnight Natsu"I whispered and I kissed his chest. In my mind I was so delighted that I meet Natsu. As I was about to fall into a comfortable slumber Natsu shifted around again.

"-Yawn- Night Jenny"I heard him whisper in my ears, he moved back into his normal position and kissed me on the head and went back to sleep.

At this point I was having a mental break down. Natsu was awake this whole time!

I touched his body and I even k-k-k-k-k-kiss him I thought.

"Come on Jenny lets sleep, we've got a big day up ahead"He whisper, he tighten his grip around me and pulled me closer towards him. I was going to protest but my eye lids began to get heavier and heavier until I fell asleep.

I think I'm In Love. they both thought

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Mc

Preview Of The Next Chapter

The Next Day.

Gray POV.

"Oi flame brain wa..." I said bargaining in Natsu's bedroom leaving me shocked at the sight of Natsu with a beautiful blonde woman, snuggling with each other. I dashed out gathering the other guild members, I quietly woke everyone up and brought them to Natsu room only to left speechless, of the sight of Natsu and a girl in, IN BED!


	2. My New Home & A Confession

Natsu POV.

Time 6:30

As the sun slowly rose up, the golden rays shiny through my curtains that meet my face, making me stir around my bed from the discomfort of the bright light hitting my face. Moving around my bed, I felt two soft and delicate arms wrapped around me; one wrapped underneath my neck and the other around around my waist. While her head rested at the crook of my neck, She tighten her hug around me while moving closer and borrowing her head at the crook of my neck, trying to find comfort.

Of her behaviour just made me smile. I turned to my sides and wrapped my arms around her, carefully, trying not to wake her up. I gently pulled her closer to me, I rested my chin on top of her head while drawing in her sweet scent at the same time she buried her head into my sturdy chest. Inhaling and exhaling her scent, my eye leds became heavier and heavier until I feel asleep, again.

Jenny POV.

Without warning, I began to set in motion and started to move around. My hands moved around and I felt something that was hard yet warm. I gradually opened my eyes, only to be meet by someone's toned chest. I looked down where my hands were located only to be meet that I was in contact with someones abs.

All of a sudden a blushed creeped onto my face, I remember what happened yesterday, from breaking up with Hibiki, going on a date and now I was in the hotel room, in a bed with N-NATSU.

I tried to get out of Natsu's hug but there was no way getting out of it. I sighed in defeat and went back to sleep while snugging my head on his chest.

His so warm...I could get use to this I smiled at the thought.

Gray POV.

"Oi flame brain wa-" I said bargaining in Natsu's bedroom leaving me shocked at the sight of Natsu with a beautiful blonde woman, snuggling with each other. I quietly dashed out of the door and gathering the other guild members, I quietly woke Mira, Lucy, Elfman, Wabaka, Lisanna and Happy up and brought them to Natsu room only to left speechless, of the sight of Natsu and a girl IN BED!

Pinch me...I think I might be dreaming . everyone thought while manoeuvring their fingers to their arms and slightly pinching themeless to know if they were dream or not. Surprisingly they weren't dreaming, leaving them shocked in front of Natsu's room.

Mira POV.

"I can't believe Natsu knows such a beautiful woman. She seems really familiar but I can't put my finger on it"I said to the small group that surrounded behind me. I thought for a while until it hit me. This girl, in Natsu's bed is Jenny, Jenny Realight.

Wabaka POV.

"Why can't I be in his place instead"I groaned of frustration wondering why and how Natsu knows such a sexy woman.

Elfman POV.

"Natsu's the MMAN!" I said quietly, punching up into the air for calling Natsu a man.

Gray POV.

"I can't believe that flame brain here got a girlfriend before me"I said, disappointed of myself of not beating my him. I shook my head from the thought and felted proud of my rival, for finding someone that makes him feel happy.

"Why are you all infront of Natsu's room?"A very confuse Erza said while coming over and investigated what the commotion was all about. Her eyes widened and a red blush was visible on her cheeks until she shook her head back and forth, getting rid of her thoughts. She walked over to the door and closed it quietly.

"Give them some privacy, guys!"She said while glaring at all of us which made us scream for help, except Mira who just stood there not having any affect from Erza's glare. We all decide that we should let the couple have their privacy and do are daily routine for the day instead of peaking.

Mira POV.

"Wow! I never thought that you were sensitive about love, Erza"Erza's face flushed while I chuckled of the view in front of me.

"Tsk"She mumbled and walked away, away from the scene.

Normal POV.

They all started packing their bags for a long day of traveling a head of them. After packing they all headed to the hotels dinning room and had breakfast. By the time they got back from eating breakfast, Natsu and the unknown woman were awake and began packing. They all glanced at each other and nodded in unison, they agreed to peak on the two, again.

Time : 7:30

After an hour of sleep, they finally got up from the comfort of the bed and did their daily routine.

Natsu POV.

"I think we should get up now, Jenny"I said calmly while I shook Jenny's shoulder gently. Her eyes fluttered opened and my onyx eyes meet beautiful blue eyes that left my speechless of her gaze upon me. She yawned while she rubbed her eyes, focusing her sight at me.

We stared at each others eyes for a while until we notice the position that we were in. Me and Jenny were an inch away from each other face. I quickly reverted my head back while a blush was clearly visible on my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry"I stuttered nervously.

"It's alright, Natsu"She said giving me a small smile which I gladly returned by smiling my toothy grin at her.

"So, What should we do today?"She asked while getting off the bed and going to the bathroom to wash up.

"We'll have to pack my bags because my guild and I our returning back to Magnolia and to the guild"I walked over to my wardrobe and started packing my backpack while taking a fresh pair of clothing. I started getting undress and began putting the new pair of clothes on.

Jenny POV.

"Oka-"I said but I was interrupted by the sight in front of me.

After I finished washing my face, brushing my teeth and dressed into my old clothes that I wore yesterday. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Natsu taking his shirt off, revealing his toned chest and firm abs. At this point my face was pure red, I just stood at the doorway overwhelm of the view.

OMG! He's so HOT! I just want to come over there and touch those abs No! Stop! bad Jenny! bad! I quickly shook my head, trying to get rid of the image off my mind.

"Why's your face so red, Jenny?"He said a hint of concern could be heard from his tone while he walked over to me and put his hand on top of my forehead.

"I-It's nothing Natsu"I waved my hands trying to reassure him. He gave in and shrugged it off while walking over to pick up his bag while putting it on.

"After we arrive in Magnolia I think we should get you some new clothes?"He said giving me a smile while reaching his hand out at me.

I dashed towards him, wrapping my arms around him while snuggling my head against his chest.

"Thank you"I mumbled.

"Thank you for what?"

"For comforting me, giving me a home, buying me food and clothes while taking caring for me"I blushed at the last one but I buried me face into Natsu's chest so he can't see that I was blushing.

I could feel the smirk on his face starting to grow bigger and bigger, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Your welcome, I'll do anything for you"He said, I pulled my head back and saw that he was blushing as well as me. I was a little taken about what he said 'I'll do anything for you' I blushed at the thought while it repeated itself over and over again, while hint of pink was visible on cheeks.

"Really?"He nodded, I hugged him tightly until something caught my attention.

"Awwwwwww"A few girls said infront of the doorway. One with blonde hair, white hair and red hair.

Natsu POV.

"Hey Jenny what you loo"I said but was surprise of the perfective infront of me. three of my closest friends were at the door looking at us, while 'Awwing' at us.

"Its not what you think!"I half shouted while waving my arms.

All of a sudden my blue furred companion came through the door.

"Natsu has a girlfriend!"He said while spinning around the room shouting the news. I chased my so-called son around the room, trying to make him stop what he was saying. At the other side of the room, I could see a bright red blonde standing of the sudden shock. I sighed in defeat and walked over to her, grabbed her hand and walked off to the exit of the hotel without saying anything to the others.

"Why don't we head to the Magnolia first so you can settle down at the house and we can also buy you some new clothes on the way"I said pulling her towards the train station, located near the centre of town.

~Timeskip~

Jenny POV.

We both arrived at the train station after we went shopping. During the time we were shopping I bought lots of dresses, t-shirts, trousers, bras and panties, I was surprise that Natsu could be capable of buying so many clothes, not even Hibiki would be able to afford this.

I'm truly grateful to you Natsu I thought

After we bought our tickets the man took all our lagged and put it in a little compartment that stored your belongings. We walked over to the compartment that we wanted. Me and Natsu took our seats next to each other, there was an awkward silence for a while until the train started moving. I looked over to Natsu and saw that he was turning green, I panicked and asked him what was wrong with him.

"Whats wrong Natsu, please tell me!"I said concerned of his health.

"I'm a dragon slayer, that means I've got motion sickness"He said while covering his mouth trying to stop himself from puking.

"Is there anything that I could do?"I asked, putting me hand on his back while rubbing it back and fort trying to reassure him.

"Can I lay my head on your lay"He plead, giving me puppy dog eyes. I gave in and nodded my head.

I he positioned himself on my lap and in seconds you can hear his soft snores that were so cute.

"Your lap is so comfy"I mumble in his sleep whiles turning his head burying it into my stomach. I smiled at his actions and placed my hands on his head while putting my hands through his soft pink locks.

His so cute when he sleeps. I smiled at the thought, leaning over giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. I looked out the window, enjoying the view.

~Timeskip~

They finally arrived at Magnolia City; where the strongest guild of whole of Fiore lies.

Jenny POV.

"Natsu, where here"I said calmly, jerking his shoulders with little force. His head stirred around my lap, he yawned while rubbing his eyes. He slowly rose up and walked over to his backpack tiredly, he raised his hands up high and stretch while letting out a big sigh of relief.

He approach me, he reached out his hand, he smiled and I smiled back while taking his hand. I intwined my fingers with his, he flinched at first but relaxed a few minutes later, he tighten his hold around fingers. He lightly pulled me towards the door of the compartments exit and opened it, we walked out of the train were presented by the town of Magnolia.

All around us were large groups people, walking to their destinations; while some were selling food, clothes and jewellery.

"Jenny don't let of my hand, you might get lost"He said in a serious tone while I just nodded to his statement. He smiled, he tighten his grip around my hands. We walked through the crowd of people, pushing and squeezing ourselves to get out of the train station.

We managed to escape from the massive crowd, we panted for air while we looked around to where we were heading next. Natsu told me to wait here so he can collect our luggage. He told me that he'll be back soon, but not fast enough.

I was sitting on a nearby bench, waiting patiently for Natsu to come back. I was in deep thought of what Natsu's house looks like and what kind of life that I'll would have living with him; that someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me away, at first I thought it was Natsu but after I examined him, I knew that it wasn't him, he wasn't the lovable dragon slayer that comfort me, he wasn't Natsu Dragneel, he wasn't the man that I fell in love with.

I panicked of what he might do to me, I grab his hand away from my wrist and dashed back to the train station. He chased after me, he reached out and grabbed my wrist, again while using his right to grab my neck and pin my to the wall in a nearby alleyway.

The man that was struggling me was no other than my boyfriend, sorry, ex-boyfriend, Hibiki. I looked at him with horrified and teary eyes.

"What do you want, Hibiki"I said while flushing around trying to get out of his hold around my neck.

"I'm here to take your virginity"He said devilishly while smiling an evil smirk. He licked his bottom lip and started licking my neck. I started sobbing of what he was going to do. I jerked from his touch and screamed for help but was stopped by his hand covering my mouth.

He's going to take my dignity, my virginity without my consent. He's going to rape me! Help me! Help me! Where are you Natsu! I screamed in my head.

I had tears running down my cheek of whats going to happen to me, his hold on my me tighten while his hand reaching towards my chest, attempting to grope my breast. I shut my eyes and braced myself for what would come next, but it near came.

The only thing I heard were bones cracking while a pair of warm arms captured my waist pulling me to his chest. I slowly cracked my eyes open only to be meet by Natsu looking at me with teary eyes, He quickly embraced me into a hugged.

Natsu POV.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Jenny"I heard her sobbing on chest, I felt a warm substance beginning to get wetter and wetter on my shirt. She clinched my shirt and cried some more.

"Please don't leave me again"I looked down at her, she looked at me with red puffed eyes while tears run down her cheek. I nodded while snuggling my face in her hair. I pulled back slowly and placed a kiss on her cheek, I loosen my grip around her and walked over to the man that was about to rape my Jenny.

I felt surge of anger and disgust burst around by body that my whole body was engulf in flames. I looked at the direction were the dark blonde man landed from my fire dragon iron fist, I slowly walked up towards while he tried to get back on his own to feet. I concentrated all me powers in arms and said Crimson Lotus : Fire Dragon's fist while sprinting towards him, as I reached him my right hand made contact with his face while my left arm followed through. A punched him multiple times leaving a massive crater with his face in a bloody mess.

It seemed that I didn't notice that everyone around the train station were looking at me. I looked at every single one of them giving death glares, with contact with my eyes made them shiver and looked away, they walked away from the scene while a couple of police officers came running to the scene.

"What happened here"One of the police officers said while he looked at me.

"This man here, was trying to rape my girl!"I emphasise the worlds 'My Girl' making it clear for them. I walked over to a flushed Jenny and embrace her into a hug, again.

"Its okay, your safe now"I said softly, placing a kiss on her head. She buried her face into my chest while moving her arms and wrapping it around my waist and pulling me closer towards her.

"Thank you"She whispered from my chest.

The head officer came over to us and asked us what happened. Jenny explained everything from waiting on a bench to her being strangled by her ex-boyfriend, Hibiki. My blood boil when I heard his name and even more when he attack Jenny and attempt to rape her. The Officer wrote all the details down in his note book and said thanked us. They cuffed Hibiki and placed him in a trailer that anti magic bars that cancels your magic, so you can't use it.

"Come on lets go"I reached out my hands for hers. She took my hand and intertwined it with mine, smiled and we walked to my house.

Jenny POV.

Time 9:50

Me and Natsu walked in silence until we reached his house. Infront of his house had a sign that said 'Natsu and Happy'. The house one small window at the top, I also notice that the house had a tree growing out of it which shocked me but I just shrugged it off, It might be run downed but it looked cozy and safe to live in for the two of us.

We arrived infront of his front door, where he unlocked it. He opened the door, we walked inside and I was presented by tidiness. I was shocked, I thought he'd have a messy house but I was dead wrong, it was actually really tidy!. He had a big L shape couch at the corner of the room, a big flat screen Lacrima TV, a white fluffy rag infront of the L shaped couch where the oak table was placed, lacrima stereos in every corner and two big lamps at the bottom left had corner and top right hand corner.

"Wow"I said amazed of his house. Outside he's house looks like a shack but when you come inside, it looks like a mansion. I walked around the living room examining the room, I saw our bags that were placed at middle of the room.

"Hey Jenny, do you want anything to eat?"I opened the door were Natsu's voice came from. I saw him in a apron while cutting green and red peppers, onion, chicken breast and garlic.

"Anything's good with me, do you want any help?"I walked up to him saw that he was finish cutting the veg and the chicken, he took out a sauspan and placed it on the stove while turning it on.

While he was cooking I wanted to explore my new home so I went off and looked around the house. The kitchen had granite countertops, a massive fridge, hard oak floor with vents for heating. The upstairs had brownie, cream coloured carpets, one massive master bedroom that had two drawers at each side with lamps on top, a king size bed with black and white sheets (Not Stripped), a big closet and at the other side there was a door leading to the master bathroom/toilet that had a tub that could fit two people in and a stand up shower with tiled floors and little tiled patterns on the walls of the bathroom.

Natsu POV.

Where did she go off to now? I thought, placing the chicken fajitas on the table. I brought out the ketchup and sweet chilli and placed it on the table.

"Jenny, dinners ready"I half shouted, placing two plates opposite each other on my rectangular table that had four black leather seats.

"Coming"She replied back, all you could hear were footsteps coming down. When she arrived at the table, I was already sat down waiting for her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting"

"Its okay, here up before it gets cold"I said flashing my toothy grin at her, she smiled back and walked over the leather seat and sat down.

I waited for her to take the first bite, I wanted to know if my cooking was good for her taste.

"Wow! this is amazing, Natsu!"She took another bite and another until she finished the whole wrap. She started fiddling with her fingers while looking down on her lap.

"Thanks!"I've never let anyone taste my cooking before because they'll just going to say that it'll kill 'em, so never let any tried it except happy, of course.

"Do you want seconds, Jenny?"She nodded shyly, I chuckled and gave her another wrap.

After ten minutes of laughing and eating we managed to finish all six wraps, we were both stuffed and tired. We were both exhausted from the traveling and the incident in the train station, we went upstairs to wash ourselves, Jenny went first and then it was me.

Jenny wore her new black silky blouse that I bought for her with her short shorts with white trims and after my shower I wore my usuals attire to bed; black skinny crouch pants without a t-shirt.

I went on the right side of the bed and Jenny went on the left side, I stirred towards the lamp and turned it off. Jenny inched towards me, wrapping her delicate arms around me, I decide to turn the lamp back so I see her.

"Natsu your so warm"She said snuggling her head on chest.

"Thank you"I smiled down at me.

Jenny POV.

"Is it alright for me to stay here, Natsu?"

"Whats the problem of you staying here?"

"Its just..."

"Its just what?"

"Its just that they might get the wrong idea of me staying here with you"

"What are you trying to say, Jenny?"

"They might think that we're b-boyfriend and g-girlfriend"

"So...I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend"

"W-what i-if I'm your girlfriend, what'll happen"

"Ummmmmm...Maybe go on dates, kiss each other, have fun, maybe have sex, If you want! "He waved his hands in the air, reassuring me.

I flushed but I blushed even redder at his last comment.

"Jenny...I need to tell you something"his tone changed from care free to dead serious.

"What is it, Natsu?"

"I-love you"

"Y-You love me?"

I slowly nodded

"From the first time I saw you, something inside said your were the one. Your smiles can make anyones day, your heart is pure, your strength to move on forward is motivating and most of all...your the most sweetest and gorgeous girl I've ever meet... So, Jenny Relight, Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I know I have only known you for a few days but still... I want a relationship with you! Because... Be..cause I Love You!"

"YEEEEEEESSS, OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND"I said while tears of joy run down my cheeks and the biggest smile was presented on my new boyfriends face.

I did ever boyfriend and girlfriend would do; wrapping my delicate arms around his neck and pulled him to a sweet kiss, at first it was gentle and soft and I decide to make things interesting by licking his bottom lip, for permission to stick my tongue in which he quickly granted. It was passionate yet rough, after a while we pulled away from each other, panting for air.

His lips are surprisingly warm yet soft, I could get used to this I thought.

Wow her lips are you soft, mmmmmmmm tastes like honey I thought while her tongue travel around my mouth.

"That was my first kiss, Jenny"Natsu said. I was shocked, I thought he'd have loads of girlfriends, yet inside of me felt happy because I, Jenny Realight took Natsu Dragneel's first kiss.

"Natsu, It may have been that Hibiki took my first kiss but...

"But what?"He asked.

"I personally think this was my true first kiss and it was you who took it"I replied back at him.

He didn't rely and just smiled at me which I gladly smiled back. He cupped my cheeks and french kissed me.

"You learnt well my little dragon"I giggled while he kept on kissing me. It seems my little dragon enjoys kissing me, I don't mind though.

After our make-out session we both were exhausted and decide that we'll sleep for tonight and continue it tomorrow. Natsu pulled the black and white duvet up, tucking us both in.

Natsu wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me closer at him. He looked down at me and placed a quick kiss on my lips.

"Good night Jenny"

"Good night Natsu"

"I love you"He said placing his head on top of mine.

"I love you too"I suddenly fell asleep due the comforting warmth that Nastu gave out.

Sorry for the slow updates! I'm really busy with school work

~~Thanks for reading~~

Mc


	3. Magnolia & Mira

It was warm summer morning. The birds were twittering their melodies on the big branches of the oak trees which echoed through the enchanted Forest where a small house was located. The oak trees leaves covered the house, only letting a small amount of light to come through and hitting the house with the warm heat of the sun. Meanwhile we come across two love birds sleeping peacefully on their cozy bed.

Jenny POV.

Time : 6:00

I slept like a baby last night, it was so warm and cozy that I fell asleep right away when I was in his warm arms. I had my arms wrapped around him while my face was resting on his chest, his chest rose and fell , making my head rise and fall.

I buried my face deeper into his chest searching for comfort. I love the feeling of his warmth and comfort, it makes me feel warm inside when I'm close to him. Although it was already morning, I wanted to sleep a little more. I smiled happily while going back to sleep.

Natsu POV.

Time : 6:30

I stirred around the bed from the discomfort from the blinding light of the sun that pierced through my curtains, making contact with my face. I held my right hand up to the source of the light, shading my eyes from the intensity. I felt something heavy on my chest while something was wrapped around my torso and chest. I slowly look down and saw that it was Jenny sleeping peacefully on my chest, a small smile was visible on my face from the sight of her. She was the most gorgeous woman that my eyes have ever laid on, no bullshit, but she actually was! It wasn't just her looks, it was her personality as well; she has this caring nature that no one knows about, and she has this will to keep moving forward no matter what happens (Hibiki (The fucking cunt). This made me fall in love with her even more.

"I love you"I whispered into her ear while wrapping one arm around her and placing a kiss on her forehead which made her smile from what happened. I managed to find the clock and it said that it was already 6:40 in the morning.

"Oh shit! We need to be at the guild by 8 o'clock!"I said to myself. I slowly got out of the comfort of the bed and made my over to the bathroom where I brush my teeth and wash my face with soap and water. I sighed in relief, I managed not to wake Jenny up. Afterwards, I made my way downstairs to cook breakfast.

"What are we going to have today?"I asked myself while looking through the fridge that had all the goodies stored inside it. I found a pack of sausage and beacon while I found white bread and baked beans in the cupboard.

"I think were going to have egg, sausage, beacon, toast and baked beans for today"I said to myself while I prepared the equipment that was needed for the cooking.

"Ohh, I almost forgot my apron"I said. I look through the cupboards and found the black apron that had the FairyTail insignia which was the colour red - my favourite colour. I wrapped it around my expose torso while walking over to the stove to start cooking the beacon and sausage.

I placed the pan on the stove while putting the white bread in the toaster. I ignited the stove and bright orange flame came rushing through, warming the pan on top. I place the sausage and the beacon on the pan, it sizzled with it made contact with the hot pan. After a few times of flipping over the beacon and sausage it was finally done. I place it on two plates, evenly sharing the portions between them while I started beating the egg in a small bow while adding a bit of salt to add a bit of flavour. I made my way over to the where the toaster was and got the slightly brown bread out and placed it on the plates, while the egg started sizzling in the pan.

Normal POV.

While Natsu was cooking downstairs his girlfriend felt discomforted without his presents.

Jenny POV.

"Why does it feel so cold"I thought while my arms search around the bed, looking for my personal heater, that was nowhere to be found. My eyebrows furrowed from the discomfort of the coldness in the room. My eyes fluttered open, looking around the room where I couldn't find Natsu. Although Natsu wasn't here, It was a lovely day today outside. I smiled at the sight outside so I decided to get out of bed and freshen up.

When I got out of bed I let out a small cute yawn while I reach for the skies, stretching my sleepy muscles. I walk over to the bathroom where I started washing my face with soap and rinse it with water. After washing my face, I got the tooth brush that I bought a few days ago and began brushing my teeth. After two minutes I rinse it with water, getting rid of the white substance in my mouth.

I casually walk out of the bathroom, while looking at Natsu's room. He had loads of pictures of the missions that he took, souvenirs from his missions like a maids dress weird and not to mention a massive picture of his guild, FairyTail. I smiled at the sight of the picture.

"Natsu, really is a caring and loving person"I said while questioning my statement.

"Yes, yes his is"I said to myself while I chuckled.

"He really does love his guild and the people within it; I hope a guild like that can accept me? I said. I frowned at the thought. I got rid of the thought by shaking head, taking it off my mind. I avert my gaze over to the bedroom door where I heard noises coming from downstairs.

"Maybe its Natsu?"I said to myself while my conscience responded back.

"Your such an idiot! Of course its going to be Natsu, who do you thing its going to be, Santa Clause!"I was disappointed in myself. I shrugged the statement made by my conscience and made my way over to the bedroom door.

A blast of a meaty aroma hit my nostrils which lead me to start drooling from the delicious smell. I wipe the drool off my mouth and made my way downstairs to where the delicious smell came from. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard sizzling and music being played in the background. I went over to were the sound came from which lead me to the kitchen. I opened the door cautiously, peaking my head through to examine the kitchen and whom was inside.

I scanned the room only to find my pink haired prince cooking breakfast, only wearing an apron to cover up his expose chest and abs. I had a disappointed expression which was visible on face. I was disappointed that I couldn't see Natsu's muscular figure. Meanwhile, he sense my presence and look over towards me, only to flash is beautiful smile at me. Natsu had these gorgeous pearly white teeth that look amazing on him, he also had these sharp k9's, that made his smile look even more beautiful. I was truly mesmerise of his smile, it was just to perfect so I smile back.

Natsu POV.

I flash my smile at Jenny whom just stood there and look at me funny, but after a while she smiled and went over to me, placing a sweet kiss on my right cheek.

"Good morning, Natsu"She said happily while walking over to the table and taking a seat.

"Just wait for a few minutes, Jenny, the eggs will be done a minute or two"I said while I got back to cooking the eggs.

"Okay"She said. She walk over to the lacrima stereo and turned the music up while she started dancing around the kitchen.

After a few minutes the egg was finally done. I evenly place it on my plate and her plate.

"Jenny, breakfast is ready!"I half shouted while she came rushing through the door, getting to her seat which was across from mine. I got out two see through cups and poured apple juice for me while Jenny poured orange for herself. After ten minutes we finish eating breakfast.

Jenny POV.

"That was the best breakfast I've ever tasted! Who taught you how to cook, Natsu?" I said curiously. He placed his cup of apple juice on the table and looked at my direction, giving me his full attention.

"When I'm not doing any missions, I would be taught how to cook by Mirajane"He said proudly. He picked up the plates and placed it in the sink.

"Oh"I said, drinking the last amount of my orange juice.

"Jenny, do you mind washing dishes?"He asked.

"I think I should do it. I need to thank him for cooking this delicious breakfast for us" I thought to myself. I nodded my head and walked over to the sink to start washing the dishes while he walk up the stairs to head up stairs and take shower.

"Thanks!"He half shouted from upstairs. I smiled at his response and began washing the dirty dishes. I started washing the plates at first and then began washing the cups.

After five minutes of washing the dishes, I quickly went upstairs and saw Natsu getting change. I blushed at the sight in front of me, he was only wearing his black pants and black sandals which meant that he had no shirt on. I blush even darker when he turned around and smiled at me.

My blush faded away when he finally put his vest which was mainly black that had gold trims. He wrap his scarf around his neck securely while looking in the mirror if it look alright. Meanwhile I walk over to the bed and laid down.

"Why don't you go take a shower, Jenny?"He ask softly while placing two towels next to me. I nodded and headed over to the bathroom to begin my shower. The shower was absolutely refreshing, the shampoo and body gel Natsu had bought made my body feel amazing yet fresh and clean. I got out of the shower and dried my body while wrapping the other towel on my head in order for my hair to dry quicker. I need to hurry up! Natsu must have been waiting for a long time for me. I quickly dried myself using the towels. I still had the towel wrapped around my body, only wearing my white panties and bra that hugged my breast and womanhood nicely.

After doing my make up and hair I walk out of the bathroom only to see my boyfriend laying down on the bed, listening to his music while nodding his head to the beat.

"He look so calm and relax"I thought.

I smiled and step towards him, only to capture his lips. He was a little hesitant at first but he began kissing me back. Although the kiss was quick it was still sweet and passionate, his warm lips made contact with mine which made my heart flutter giving me goose bumps all over my my body. Oh Natsu, your the only man in the world that can give goose bumps.

Half way through the kiss I began pulling back due to the amount of air in my lungs, although I was losing air Natsu seem to crave my kiss and didn't want to pull back and kept hold by placing his right hand on my neck pulling my head down, deepening the kiss.

Natsu POV.

After a while I could feel Jenny pushing me away meaning that she needed air, I quickly broke the kiss and began panting for air, the same for her. She was heavily panting, while her lips where still covered with my saliva, I felt disappointed in myself pressuring Jenny like that.

"I'm so sor-ry, Jenny"I said between breaths, I cupped her face. I heard soft chuckles from her, she looks up and I just see her smirking at me. I on the other hand was so, so confuse. Why is she laughing? Did I do something funny? I ask myself.

"Your so cute when your confuse"She said crawling towards me, she was now straddling me.

"It's not funny"I pouted. She began grinding her hips up and down on my manhood, I felt excited and my manhood began to harden and grow bigger. She suddenly stop and look at me, sending me a mischievous smile. Oh shit!

"Is my dragon getting excited?"She said mischievously. I sat up folding my arms across my chest and pouted, my hands were gripping on both her waist, pulling myself closer.

"Its not my fault, I'm a guy. Of course I'll get excited when my girlfriend grinds her womanhood on top of my manhood"I felt embarrass making my face darken from embarrassment, while Jenny giggled. She's such a demon sometimes just like Mira. She got off me and help me up, kissing me on the cheek while in the process.

She went over to the closet and pulled out a dress that I bought her a few days ago. The dress was very plain, it was all white except the collar which was black. She slowly unraveled the towel, glancing back towards me if I was watching. When the towels where gone she was only wearing her white lace panties and bra, I look down at my manhood and found that it was beginning to become excited. Who fucking wouldn't! Just look at that god like figure, she has these silk like skin that I find so astonish of how soft it can be, I think its softer than Aries wool! She slid in head first, fixing the black collar in the process, she patted the dress while looking in the mirror placing a red flower on her hair making the final touches, in the end she look extremely gorgeous. The dress was perfect on her, it wasn't to long and it wasn't to short it was just perfect.

"Come on slow poke, I wanna see you guild and the rest of Magnolia"She said while dragging me down the stairs towards the front door.

"Alright, alright, calm down"I said, rushing downstairs with her infront.

"I forgot to give you something" She look confuse, she had a questionable look on her face. I chuckled and answered her. I face her, I began unwrapping my white scaly scarf. I walk infront of her and wrapped the white scarf securely around her neck.

Jenny POV.

Why is Natsu giving me his scarf? I thought it meant a lot to him?Loads of questions came running through my brain, bombarding with questions of why Natsu was giving me his scarf.

"Natsu, why are you giving me your scarf? I thought It meant a lot to you"I said. Although I didn't know why Natsu was giving me his scarf, I surprisingly like the feeling of the scarf because It was soooo soft and fluffy.

"Do you really wanna know"He ask in a teasing tone making me pout.

"Yeah"I said.

"I thought it would look really cute on you and it does, and lastly, it tells everyone that you are mine and I am yours"He said giggling, while I flushed at his comment.

"Your such as sweet heart you know that"I said plating a quick kiss on his lips, he smiled and opened the door.

"Ladies first"He waved his arm for the door, making me walk out first.

"Such a gentlemen"I said.

Natsu POV.

Me and Jenny were walking down the pathway to my guild, Fairytail. The people of Magnolia where cheerful as always greeting us as we walk by. We were walking hand in hand along the beautiful yet busy streets of Magnolia, that had people running around, avoiding each other as they ran around to different stores and houses.

"Good morning!"A man shouted, he was preparing his store for the busy day up ahead. The man was placing his fresh catch on the ice, keeping it fresh throughout the whole day, he was selling a variety of sea food, from clams, salmon to tuna and cod.

"Morning, Mister Natsu"A little girl said, I smiled and gave him a smile, saying good morning to the little girl, patting her on the head.

Although it was early in the morning the people of Magnolia where busy already, the people work so hard , trying to earn a living for them and their family. I highly respect what their doing.

All around us all you could see is the people of Magnolia preparing their little shops. There was a large variety of stores; there were jewellery stands, fruit and veg stands, clothing stands and many more. The massive town also provided high end markets for the rich and wealthy.

I look over at Jenny and saw her gazing at a small bakery called 'Magnolia Bakery' she was drooling due to the smell of freshly baked bread, the aroma traveled through the air and into her small nostrils. I chuckle from what she was doing.

"Whats so funny, Natsu?"She ask having a confuse look on face that made her look so adorable.

"y—your drooling"I said, chuckling at the same time. She reach up and felt the wet substance on her chin, she panic and quickly used a tissue that I gave her to weep it off. She sighed in relief while I chuckled harder, she pouted and rush forward.

"I'm sorry, Jenny"She quickly turned away, looking the other direction way from me. I smirk and walk behind her. I'm getting the silent treatment ehh? I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist quickly turning her around, she was now facing me, I quickly kiss her on the lips.

"Please forgive me?"I said showing my puppy dog eyes.

"Ohhhh, okay! but you have to make it up to me later, okay"I nodded and made are way to the guild.

Jenny POV.

We were now standing infront of the Fairytail guild. It was fucking massive, even the fucking door was massive. Me and Natsu were still hand in hand, he turned and faced me, he smirk and began opening the massive wooden door.

"Welcome to Fairytail, Jenny"He flash his toothy grin and welcomed me to his family, Fairytail. I felt a surge of warmth and happiness when he smiled, it made me feel like I was home again.

"Natsu who's this?"A man with purple-ish moustache ask Natsu while he pointed at me.

"H-hi I'm Jenny Realight, its a pleasure to meet you"I said smiling at the man while he and his friend had they're mouths wide open.

"Y-y-y-your Jenny Realight…M-m-m-miss Fiore"His hand was shaking from excitement. I step back and hid behind Natsu away from the purple haired man.

I glance at the guild and saw that half of the men in the room were now drooling with lustful eyes towards me. I shivered in fear and buried my face on Natsu's well built back, gripping onto his shirt. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God Natsu's here. I could always count on him to protect me… just like he promise me. I smiled at the thought

"Its alright, Jenny, I'll protect"He flash his toothy grin and kiss my forehead, I smiled and swiftly kiss him on the lips, he turned back around facing the guild. He took a deep breath and began speaking.

"I'M ONLY GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONCE SO YOU BETTER BE LISTENING, THIS BEAUTIFUL AND SEXY BLONDE STANDING NEXT TO ME IS MY GIRLFRIEND, JENNY REALIGHT. SO ALL YOU MEN BETTER BACK THE HELL OFF! OR ELSE!"He shouted, eyeing every single man in the room. All the men shivered in fear, sweating like an ice cream in a hot summers day. I smiled at his protest.

Lucy POV.

I would have thought that I would be Natsu's girlfriend, but I think I'm too late for it now I thought letting out a heavy sigh, drinking my strawberry milkshake.

I look over at Natsu and I saw that he was looking at me worriedly, I mouthed"I'm happy for you, Natsu" He smiled and mouthed back "Thank you, Lucy"He smiled and turned his attention to his beautiful girlfriend, Jenny.

Normal POV.

Meanwhile behind the bar we can see a bar maiden releasing a massive amount of demonic aura surrounding her body. Less than a second she was now infront of the new couple, she was standing infront of Jenny, starring draggers at her.

Mira POV.

My forehead was now touching Jenny's, pure anger was radiating from our bodies.

"You stole my man"I said pushing my head harder onto hers.

"His not your man, his my man and he belongs to me!"She said pushing her forehead onto mine, making me take a back step.

Natsu POV.

"Alright ladies calm down"I said breaking the two apart. I was now in the middle of the two models, I saw that they finally calm down a bit, yet they were still glaring at each other.

"I love you, Natsu"Mira said gripping onto my arm left arm.

"I love you as well, Natsu"Jenny said gripping onto my right arm. I let heavy sigh out.

"YOU LUCKY BASTARD"I heard someone say at the far end of the guild whom was watching all the commotion that was happening at the front of the guild. I let out a heavy sigh and began to think of a solution… it hit me, now I know what to do. I smiled proudly both look at the two models whom was still glaring daggers at each other mouthing 'Stay away from my man' and 'FYI his my man'.

"Mira, Jenny, why don't we make a deal?"I ask.

"Whats the deal?"They both said in unison.

"First let me ask two questions to the both of you"I said. We were now sitting down at a table in the guild, everyone in the room went to what they were doing before. It was only me, Mira and Jenny who were sitting down at the table.

"Do you love me?"I ask them both. They thought about it for while, maybe a mili second until they finally gave me their response.

"Of course I do"Mira said, she smiled towards me and I sent her my toothy grin. She blush and look away every so slightly. She's so cute when she blushes I said to myself.

"You already know that I love you"Jenny said, giggling at her comment while Mira glared daggers at her. I smiled at both of them began to ask the next question.

"Are you both willing to share me?"I ask lifting one eyebrow up.

They both look at each other, they both smiled and nodded their heads in unison. They both look at me and smiled.

WTF! why are they being so friendly to each other. A few minutes ago I thought they were going to kill each other and now their like besties. WTF!

"Well that depends…If you will love as both equally?"Mira said, a hint of discomfort could be heard and It didn't get unnoticed by me. I got up and wandered over to them both, I knelt down and glance at both of them, giving them both my full attention. I slowly look up and saw two 4 pairs of beautiful blues looking towards me, I smiled and glanced both of them, averting my eyes from Jenny to Mira.

"I Love You Both…It As Simple As That."I flash my toothy grin and place a kiss on both of their lips. Mira hand tears at the corner of her eyes while Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes at Mira's actions. I chuckled and held them close, both burying their faces deep in my chest. I kiss the top of their heads while inhaling in the beautiful lavender smell from Mira and the freshly picked roses from Jenny. We there for 5 minutes embrace each other, I was planing to let go but the girls grip around me was so strong that they were holding onto like it was the end of the world.

"Jenny, I thought you wanted to go and look at the sights?"I said, both their head perk up. Jenny had a glint of excitement in her eyes while Mira was confuse. I chuckled and stroke Mira's cheek, I quickly kiss her on the cheek.

"Your so cute when you confuse"She blush while returning the action- kissing me on the cheek. I blush, making her giggle, I pout and look away hiding my blush.

Jenny POV.

While Natsu was chatting with Mira I became un patience. I tug on his shirt, he turn around and was now looking at me.

"What's up, Jenny? Is there something wrong?"He said a little concerned. I love it when his so concern of my well-being. I smiled.

"Can we go now?"I ask.

"Sure"He said. He strolled over to where Mira was and ask if she wanted to come with us. Mira said that she isn't going to go because she's really busy at the guild, helping with handing the beer and food for the guild members and listing people if they were going on a mission.

Natsu POV.

"That's alright Mira"I was little disappointed that Mira wasn't coming with us.

"It's alright, you can come over later tonight…If you want"I said waving my hands. She smiled and nodded, she tiptoed and kiss me on the lips "Take care of yourself, okay"I smiled and nodded, I ran over to Jenny and began making are way to the sights in Magnolia.

I think we should go to the Kardia Cathedral first and then South gate park and finally I could take her to where the cherry blossoms are. I though while walking hand in hand with Jenny down the busy streets of Magnolia.

Me and Jenny wandered around Magnolia, looking at all the sights. We went to the Kardia Cathedral first unfortunately we weren't able to go inside but Jenny didn't mind, she just wanted to look at the ancient building and admired the features and design.

"Hey Jenny theres a really good place about a few minutes away from here that sells really good ice cream. Do you wanna get some?"I ask pointing at the direction of the ice cream shop.

"I would love to"She smiled and hurried forward, intertwining my finger with hers along the way. She doesn't even how to get there I thought. While she was rushing around, not knowing where to go I pointed the way to the ice cream store instead of us getting lost.

5 minutes later, me and Jenny finally was able to find the ice cream store/shop. The small little shop had a few tables and chairs infront and a few inside as well, there was a woman behind the counter that cased all the different flavoured ice creams. Hmmmm what should I get? cookie dough or plain vanilla?

"How may I help you two lovely couple?"The woman ask which made me and Jenny flush. Wait! Why are we blushing? we are going out anyway! I shrug the thought and smiled at the woman

"Hey Jenny what do wanna get? I can't chose"I once more look around the different types of flavours of ice cream, still not able to pick what I want.

"I think I'm going to have cookie dough"She said happily, telling the woman her order.

"What about you?"she said after her order was place.

"Make that two please"I half shouted behind the counter to the woman. She scooped up a hand full for both of us and added whip cream and some sprinkle, she place in on top of the counter one by one and ask for the money.

"That would be 3 jewels each please"The woman said, while I was paying the woman Jenny already started devouring the frozen delight.

"Keep the change"I said, taking my ice cream and hiding out with Jenny. She was happily enjoying her cookie dough cream, she scoop a bit and feed it to me.

"Say ahhhhh"I chuckled while I followed her orders.

"Ahhhhh"I said opening my mouth while Jenny place the cool substance in my mouth.

"mhhhhh, yummy"I said.

"I know right!"She said in giggly voice.

Jenny POV.

After we finish our delicious ice creams Natsu told me that were heading to South gate park where the massive Sola tree lies. When we first got to the park, the park was mainly occupied by little kids and parents whom were having a great time with each others company, laughing and cheering with the one another. We wandered all through the park enjoying the sight of nature the surrounded us and the happy sounds of kids playing in the background. We arrive in the middle of the park shortly after are little sight seeing session, infront of us now lies the huge Sola tree that towered over the rest of the trees around the park which also towered over us as well.

It looks so old yet so majestic I thought to myself while I examined the features of the large tree in awe. Natsu motioned me forward towards the Sola tree where he sat down leaning on the aged tree, he waved his hands for me to come over and sit next to him which I obeyed happily.

We were laying down on soft grass underneath the Sola where it hid us from the intense heat of the suns rays. I was laying on Natsu's chest my right hand was laying on his chest while my other hand was up to his head fiddling with his soft salmon hair. I don't know why but I really love his hair I chuckled at the thought and started snuggling closer, burying my face into his warm and well built chest. The warm breeze of the summers day brush the Sola tree's leaves making this ever so relaxing music that made my eye lids feel ever so heavy and sooner or later slumber took over me and I was now in dreamland.

A Few Hours Later…

I let out a small cute yawn making me wake up only to be in the same spot as before - on Natsu's warm chest. I look up and saw that he was still asleep. Awww he looks so cute when his sleeping, he seems really comfortable and relax. What time is it? I look around the park and saw that the sun was slowly making its way around the world to who knows where.

"I'm sorry Natsu but you have to get up now"I whispered in her ear, kissing him on the lips after I pulled away. His eye brows furrowed and his eyes slowly opened which revealed those onyx eyes that I always get lost in.

"How was your nap?"I ask calmly, giving him space to move. He stretch his arms waking up those sleepy muscles back to life

"It was amazing with you here"He said releasing a adorable yawn, while he got up from the spot and held out his hand towards me which I gladly accepted.

"I think we should head home, its getting pretty late, not to mention its getting chilly"He said concerned. His such a caring person, always concerned for the people he cares about most. Thats why I love him so much; its because he really cares.

"I love you"I said while she smiled proudly and smiled back.

"I love yo to"He said giving me a quick kiss. He's so sweet as well, not just his personality but his kiss are sweet, I think its because of the ice cream.

Mira POV.

"Where are they? I've been waiting her for almost half an hour no-"I said but was interrupted by the doors begin open and close. There going to have it when they come in here I thought a little pissed off.

"I hope Mira isn't mad that we were late"Natsu whispered but I managed to hear it clearly. I smiled and calmed down a bit. Although I was calm I'm still going to scolded them for making wait.

I was sitting on the couch, my leg on top of the other while my arms where folded over my chest making my breast look bigger.

"Where sorry if were late Mira, we over slept at the park"I said calmly, walking over and next to Mira while Jenny sat next to Mira but at the other side of the couch.

"Its alright, Natsu, I'm happy waiting"No I fucking wasn't! I was so fucking board! sitting down doing fuck all. Oh well thats the past now.

"So what are we going to have for dinner?"Natsu said to the both of us while he took off his shirt and vest. I blush at the sight because I was mainly looking at Natsu's well built figure and handsome features.

"Can we have Italian for dinner,please?"Jenny said while jumping around Natsu pressuring him to make an Italian dish. Natsu on the other hand had his arms up calming the blondie.

"Alright, alright, I'll make spaghetti"He said while he walk over to the kitchen and began cutting the ingredients. Meanwhile I was still sitting down at the couch bright red from the sight of Natsu's strong build. Jenny strolled over to me with a mischievous smirk. Oh shit!

"Why are you smirking at me like that?"I said a little freaked out. She let out a very long laugh while she got closer to me, mainly to my ear, cover it with her hand so no sound who escape while she began speaking.

"I had Natsu's first kiss"She said mischievously. After she spoke those 5 words the world seemed to stop while those 5 words kept repeating through my head. I thought I was going to be Natsu's first kiss. I had it all planned out, it was going to be under the cherry blossoms at night while the moonlight shined above us. It was going to be sweet and passionate, that was dream and It will never come true because I was to slow. I should have ask him to a date or confess earlier.

Although Natsu already had his first kiss, I'm going to take something much more important that a little kiss. I had an evil smile across my face. Commence take Natsu's virginity begin! I half shouted to myself while rubbing my hands together.

After 30 minutes…

Natsu POV.

"Jenny, Mira, Dinners ready!"I half shouted making the two demon rush through the door. I evenly put the right amount on mine and the two gorgeous ladies plates and place them on the table.

"Smells good"Mira complimented while taking her seat next to me.

"Yeah! It smells amazing!"Jenny half shouted making her way opposite Mira. I was in-between them and we began eating. They seem to really like because Mira and Jenny is already finish. I smirked and got up.

"Only one up for seconds"I ask.

"Me!"Jenny said.

"No! Me!"Mira said.

Mira POV.

After dinner me and Jenny headed up first while Natsu stayed downstairs checking if the doors where lock and that the dishes were clean. It was already 9 o'clock at night I felt really sleepy, the same with Jenny. We both went to the bathroom and did are daily routine by washing our face, brushing our teeth and hair and putting are night clothes on. I was about to wear my night clothes but Jenny handed my a really big t-shirt that seemed to look like Natsu's t-shirt.

"Put it on, Natsu will like it"She said as she put hers on. She had a white one while I had a black one and they were both sleeveless.

When we came out of the room Natsu's bathroom we saw him his black boxers on, pulling out black silky trousers. He glance at us and we smiled at him which he smiled back at us. He approach us and gave us both a quick kiss on the lips while walking in the bathroom to do his routine. We both smiled and went over to the bed, it was surprisingly soft maybe softer than my own bed at home.

Natsu POV.

After a few minutes I walk back out to see my two beautiful girlfriends laying down on my bed. I walk over and went in the bed, I was in between them, Mira was on my left and Jenny was on my right. They both hand their arms wrapped around me while they placed their head on my chest. They they buried in their faces on my chest and lightly kissed it while they both said 'I love you' in unison. I lightly kiss their foreheads, kissing them good night, while I quickly yet sweetly kiss them on both of their lips. they smiled and went to sleep.

"I Love you too" I said before slumber took over me.

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!

A little twist in the plot but Oh well.

Please give me suggestions (In the reviews) on what to write/plan for the following chapters. Thank you. XX

I probably won't be updating this story for a while because I've got many other stories that I'll be writing/planning over the course of this week/days. Please have patience everyone, I will update this story in the future (After I done some more stories, maybe 1 or 2)but not right now. I know that you'll love the other stories that I'll be posting in a couple of weeks or day to come. XX

Mc. XX


	4. Indoors

Mira POV.

Time: 6:30 am

I looked out of the window. The sky was murky and gloomy - seems that its going to rain today. Although, some people hate the rain, I like it. I didn't really care what was happening outside, all that matters to me the most is that I'm with Natsu. When I heard the news about Natsu and my rival (Jenny) were dating, I felt depressed and disheartened, I couldn't believe that Natsu found someone that he loves. Although I felt happy and proud that Natsu found someone, I was a little heartbroken that the girl he was with wasn't me.

The news of their relationship spread like wildfire across Fiore. Although, Jason, from Sorcerer Weekly, wanted to have an interview with the new couple, they kindly declined his offer. The couple said that it was too early to have an interview when their relationship just recently started only a few days ago. They ask Jason if he can interview them after a couple of months in order for their relationship to blossom. However, I'm in the picture now, I love Natsu as my lover, and Jenny as my bestfriend.

I was laying on top of Natsu's chest while he had his arms securely wrap around my waist. He's such a protective person I thought to myself, whiles chuckling at his actions. Across the bed was Jenny whom was hugging Natsu's arm tightly like she had to hold for her life. I chuckled at my rival. I decided to get up and make breakfast, but first things, freshen up.

After I had a shower I went downstairs and started cooking breakfasts. While the eggs and sausages were sizzling in the pan I started to prepare the table, until I heard a small yawn coming from the kitchen door. I turned around and saw that it was my darling, Natsu.

"Morning Mira"He flashed a smile and walk behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, while he place a kiss on the back of my head - sending a electric shock of warmth through my body.

"Smells nice!"He unwrapped his arms around my waist and wondered over to the fridge. He scanned the fridge for a drink. He got out apple juice out and poured it out into a clear cup and began to drink the yellow liquid.

"I wonder what were going to do today."I thought, as I flip the beacon over, revealing the crispy side of the beacon beacon that was sizzling away in the pan.

"Mira I'm hungry! When is it going to be done?!" Natsu exclaimed like a little boy wanting to play.

"He's so cute."I thought.

"Just give me a few more minutes, Honey. I'm trying to make it crispy; just how you like it. "I said sweetly as I twirled around and sent him a wink, which cause him to blush and smile back.

Normal POV.

While Mira was cooking breakfast, Natsu was walking around the kitchen preparing the table and the essentials for eating a meal. He place three plates, giving each a knife and a fork, while he place different flavours of juice on the table. Meanwhile, the other sleeping beauty soon found nothing to hug or snuggle with so she tossed and turned until she finally gave up and decided to go downstairs and cook breakfast. Although Mira was already preparing to place meal on the plater.

Natsu POV.

"Whats taking so long? I freaking hungry! Please hurry up, Mira"I thought to myself as prepared to devour the food that was cooking behind me. The smell of meat sizzling made my mouth water like a waterfall, literally.

"Morning, Natsu! How's my handsome boyfriend doing today!?"Jenny happily said, as she leap towards me, where I caught her with my arms, where I lovingly gave her a hug and a quick peck on the lips while were at it.

"Morning Jenny! How are you feeling? How was your sleep? Was it good?"I ask, curiously.

"Hehehe. It was amazing!"She said happily as she took a seat next to me.

Jenny POV.

"Morning Natsu! And I'm fine thank you"I said sweetly. He smiled back and place a kiss on my forehead as he walk towards Mira, taking the beacon and eggs from her and placed it on the dinning table.

We began to eat our breakfast. Natsu had a mountain size of food, while me and Mira had a reasonable size amount. However much was on Natsu's plate, he always manages to eat all of it before anyone else finish. Me and Mira where half way done, while he was done. Typical Natsu. Nonetheless, Natsu still made an attempt to ask Mira to cook more. In the end it ended with Mira saying no although if I were Mira I would have made him another batch of food; in order to satisfy his needs.

As we finish breakfast me and Mira did the washing up, while Natsu cleared the table. Natsu prepared Happy's food which was a massive fresh water salmon, which is his favourite - duh. Natsu went upstairs and woke up his little blue furred cat, Happy. Natsu took a shower, while me and Mira just chilled in the living room. We all had a shower and decided to stay home, due to the horrible weather.

As the day progress the weather became worst and worst. The house started to become colder and colder, so I decided to make a fire. I went to the fire place, which was on one side of the room. There were already wood place there so I just needed to find a match to light it. I look through shelf above it and I still couldn't find it.

"Ahhhhh, were are those freaking matches!?"I said in a frustrating tone as I went mental over those freaking matches.

"hey Jenny, whats wrong?"Natsu came into the living room looking concerned.

"Its really cold in here and I was trying to light the fire but I can freaking find those freaking matches!"I march towards him, shouting in his face. He waved his arms in the air and asked me to calm down which I soon followed.

"You could have just asked me to light"He said in duh tone.

"Are you an idiot, Jenny? Natsu's a fire dragon remember? Idiot."Mira said in duh tone, while she whispered the last word that was only heard by Natsu whom chuckled to her statement that. ohhhh when I get my hands on you Mira your so going to... agggghh. I stamp towards the couch and sat down by myself, while pouting.

Natsu shook his head and walk towards where I was sitting down. He reassured me by wrapping arms around me. His so warm. I couldn't even feel the cold anymore. God how I love this guy.

"Hey Mira. Come here and sit next to me."Natsu said warmly. Mira obeyed our lovers command and immediately sat down next Natsu. He wrapped his arm around Mira and brought as together.

"No more fighting, Okay?"He said. We both nodded our heads. He smiled warmly at us and gave a lightly kissing our head.

"Alright. I think were all going to have a nap"He said as he started to lay down on the couch with us.

"But I want to do something else besides sleeping Natsu"I questioned. He let out a sigh and smiled. I was resting on top of Natsu while Mira was beside him, hugging his arm tightly.

He smirked.

"I secretly asked Master if we three could go on a vacation for a week, which he agreed upon."Natsu said tiredly as his eyes began to shut close.

"ohhh I can't wait for next week. I wonder where were going to go?"Mira and I squealed in excitement. We both decided that were going to sleep on the couch and let the storm past. We'll start a new day tomorrow with excitement, fun and love.

Sorry for the wait guys. I hope everyone had a lovely christmas holiday and I hope you have an amazing New Year.

more updates are coming up. Sorry for the really really late update. mc

Sorry for the short chapter.

Characters all belong to Hiro!

Please review.

Give me some ideas about where they should go in the reviews.


	5. AN

Sorry if I haven't been updating! it because i've got really, really important exams coming up in a couple of months so I have so study hard. I'll be able to come update around June 20 plus. Thank you for all the support and reviews!


End file.
